What Goes On After Dark
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Unable to resist temptation anymore, Finn and Amanda give in... but what'll be the fallout of their new relationship? (Co-written with werewolf-queen-022)
1. No Turning Back

_**October 18th 2015...**_

_"You okay?!" Finn asked after the elevator in the hotel had suddenly stopped with him and Amanda in it, the lights having gone out in it and the two having been unwinding at the hotel bar._

_"Yeah… damn these things, we should've probably taken the stairs but we're…" Amanda answered as she watched him once her vision had adjusted to the darkened area, her eyes scanning his body. 'Get it together, Mandy, get it together!' She thought, scolding herself for acting like a schoolgirl around Finn right now._

_Before she could finish what she was thinking, she felt Finn's hands on her, one stroking her hair and the other resting on her hip… she looked up at him as he squeezed it._

_"You don't make it easy for me… keeping my hands off you." Finn whispered as Amanda's tiny hands gripped both sides of Finn's shirt._

_"Then don't…" Amanda said quietly._

_Within seconds, his mouth was on hers and they were pressed close together as they held each other and the kiss deepened as Amanda slipped her red stiletto heels off._

_Amanda felt her heart start to race as she yanked Finn's shirt off over his head and just as quick, he pulled her black cut out mini dress over her and both items of clothing were tossed into the darkened area._

_Amanda hissed slightly as Finn's teeth grazed her shoulder and bucked her hips to him, Finn letting out a low growl as Amanda's nails dug into the side of his neck._

_They didn't notice the elevator start up again or the doors open when it stopped on their floor… but they did hear "Really, you two? People use these to get to their rooms!"._

_Both turned, seeing Paige._

_"Sorry…" Both said quietly, grabbing their discarded clothing quickly exiting the elevator._

_"Had a feeling it was only a matter of time…" Paige responded with an amused chuckle before heading back to her own room._

_The door to their room slammed open and then closed with authority, their minds only locked on one thing as Finn pinned Amanda against the wall... they were still half naked and his hands trailed up her back, her bra unclipping and being tossed aside._

_Finn growled lowly by Amanda's left ear as he trailed his lips up and down her neck, Amanda's heart rate increasing again as Finn pulled her hiphugger panties down and trailed his hand down her spine, pressing her closer to him as she yanked his jeans down after unbuttoning them._

_Amanda let out a low moan, Finn letting out a low growl of approval… something in him just went through the roof whenever Amanda did that._

_Finn playfully tossed Amanda onto the bed and she let out a light laugh as he climbed on top of her, Amanda smiling at the familiarity of Stay With Me by Teddy Pendergrass as it played on the radio._

_"So good to me…" Finn whispered, lightly kissing Amanda's left shoulder and neck as she closed her eyes and tossed her head back… she moved her hips to him and tried to grab onto his hair but he kept her pinned down._

_With a final tug of his boxers and the rest of the clothing disappearing into the darkened room, Finn reached over on the nightstand and took a condom out of the box left on their nightstand and he put it on… Amanda's pulse was at immeasurable levels as he moved forward, the two losing awareness of everything around them._

_Amanda tossed her head back and moaned out as she felt Finn's fingers dig into her hips, the two moving faster once the shockwaves of unadulterated bliss hit them harder._

_By the time they crashed from the high they were on, there was nothing left of their voices left after the screams… opening his bright blue eyes, Finn looked down at Amanda, who's hazel eyes slowly opened and she looked up at him with an exhausted smile._

_Once in each others arms and tangled up in the ivory bed sheets, Amanda rested her head on Finn's right shoulder as his left hand rested on her hip before they kissed._

_Heading to the elevator again and getting into it, Ashley pressed the 7th floor button._

_Once she was on the 7th floor, Ashley looked for Samoa Joe and explained it to him… and he handed a room key to her._

_"She must've dropped this. Down the hall." Joe responded before he left, Ashley going down the hallway to the room._

_She opened the door after using the key and quietly walked in… only to set it aside after seeing them asleep in the bed, Ashley leaving the room and closing the door on her way out before she walked to the elevator._

_"Had to be stubborn, had to be bitchy to her! Now I've driven her into his arms!" Ashley hissed._

_She was gonna get her sister back one way or another…_

**Present time**_**, October 19th 2015…**_

"I don't see how it's any of your business!"

Ashley nearly spit out her coffee, turning to Paige.

"Excuse me?! My sister slept with a grown ass man last night!" Ashley replied.

"Mandy is well above the age of consent, Ash. Who she's with is none of your business. And you're the one who drove her away when you said _"It's either Finn or us, Amanda! You make a choice!"_. That's not a healthy sibling bond you had with her." Paige responded before she walked off.

Reaching the elevator so she can go find Becky, Paige saw Seth walk out of it and punched him… and Seth reeled back in pain.

"I hope it was worth it, pulling two sisters apart! Think with your brain and not with your STD ridden dick!" Paige growled before going into the elevator and slamming her left hand on the button… and the doors closed, Seth walking to Ashley and the two kissing.

"I have a feeling this'll be a regular thing, getting bashed." Seth replied as Ashley went to get some ice, put it in a Ziploc bag and pressed it to his left eye.

Amanda opened her eyes, her and Finn kissing after Finn woke up.

They held each other, Amanda settling back into sleep and Finn kissing her forehead.


	2. Letting Go

_**October 18th 2015…**_

_Amanda went wide eyed, then narrowed her eyes… and then closed the hotel room door, packing her things up and grabbing her LG G Stylo, texting Finn._

_'Sleepover's cancelled, heading towards your room.'_

_And Finn responded quickly as he knew it involved Ashley and Seth._

_'Seth is with her isn't he?'_

_'I just wanted one night to spend with my sister before she leaves for Redbull! I've had it, they can fuck in both beds for all I care!' Amanda responded before grabbing her duffel bag… at the moment Ashley walked in, Ashley turning startled._

_"Mandy… I didn't expect you to be back so soon." Ashley said._

_"Go smash your fuckbuddy!" Amanda spat out, barely walking into the hallway before Ashley turned her around._

_"It isn't like that at all!" Ashley snapped._

_"That's what both of you said about me and Finn when you damn well know that Finn and I are only friends!" Amanda retorted before Seth reached them and tried to prevent Amanda from leaving… only to be punched in the nose, Ashley helping Seth stay standing before stopping Amanda._

_"It's either Finn or us, Amanda! You make a choice!" Ashley yelled._

_Amanda grabbed a box of condoms she had swiped from Enzo's room, tossing it to Seth and looking to Ashley._

_"Make sure fuckboy here never ditches protection like he has with his last two lovers!" Amanda responded before she left._

_"She's pissed…" Seth replied._

_"She's hurt, not pissed." Ashley responded, before closing the door._

_"Well at least we admit we are together unlike them." Seth replied._

_"I don't want to talk about that at all." Ashley retorted before walking into the bathroom and slamming the door shut._

_Amanda reached the 7th floor and room 754 and knocked once she realised the room key was gone, Finn letting her into the room before closing and locking the door and the two embracing each other… and Finn rubbing Amanda's back._

_"It's okay. You don't have to deal with them anymore, Darlin'." Finn whispered as he cradled Amanda's face in his hands._

_"Why do they see us as being in the wrong? All we did is get to know each other. How can two people always on the road refuse to accept that everyone just gets close to each other?" Amanda replied quietly._

_"He's not gonna cope with it when Ashley leaves with Redbull tomorrow." Finn responded._

_"Too damn bad for them then." Amanda replied, Finn getting her to drink some water and once she was lying down on the bed, Finn had a washcloth on her head and saw a text from Bryan on his IPhone 6 as Amanda brushed part of her shoulder length chestnut hair out of her face._

_'Hey, Tiny just ran out of the room she and Ash were in! You've seen her?!'_

_'Got her here with me, Ash and Seth were hypocritical and acted like she should've just stayed there and ignored it.' Finn replied, Bryan responding quickly._

_'Take her to the bar, dance and drink.'_

_Finn and Amanda got dressed up and Amanda brushed a stray hair off of her black cut out mini dress after changing into it and fixing up her makeup, Finn putting his hotel key in his jeans pocket and fixing the sleeves of his collared white shirt before they left._

_Hollywood Swinging by Kool And The Gang started to play, Finn lightly dragging Amanda out onto the floor and the two dancing, Amanda hanging onto Finn as one of his hands rested on her lower back and the other lightly squeezed Amanda's right hip._

_"Getting playful there, Lad?" Amanda questioned in a low tone, Finn chuckling._

_"Who wouldn't with you, Love?" Finn answered in the same low tone as they kept dancing. _

_Both were drunk, their inhibitions quiet and shutting out the world… and when people get drunk, they say and do things they wouldn't even think of when sober._

_Somebody's Watching Me by Rockwell started to play and Finn turned Amanda around so her back was pressed against him and so they were dancing differently, Finn's right hand resting on Amanda's right thigh and his left arm wrapped around her waist as she rested her hands on his arms._

_To anyone who didn't know them, Finn Balor and Amanda Cena were acting like naughty teenagers at the prom._

_And they didn't care who watched them…_

**Present time**_**, October 19th 2015…**_

Finn ordered breakfast as Amanda pulled on her underwear and his shirt, Amanda taking off last night's makeup before they kissed.

And Amanda grabbed her phone, checking her messages… and listening to a voicemail from Bo.

_"Ooohhh, you and that creep are in so much trouble, Tiny! You know she's gonna kill him-"_

Amanda rolled her eyes, deleting the voicemail… and answered a call from Bo.

"You called earlier? And she was the one who tried to force me to choose, acting like Finn's the one who's not safe for me to be around." Amanda replied.

"Not my issue Tiny but if I was you I would be getting to Mexico." Bo explained, Amanda hearing a lighter flick on in the background.

"Put that out if she's nearby, bad allergy." Amanda replied, Bo putting the lighter away and unlit cigarette in the pack.

"I thought she was having breakfast with what is his name." Bo said.

"Seth!" TJ responded.

"Shit! I called him Steve yesterday." Bo replied, Amanda hearing TJ burst into laughter.

"You're an idiot at times." Amanda responded as she chuckled slightly, Finn wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Morning, you two." Finn replied.

"Don't judge me I'm horrible at remembering names." Bo said.

"He ended up calling me Andrea once, having watched _The Walking Dead _the previous night." Amanda responded.

"Aw come on seriously?" Bo asked.

"She looks nothing like Andrea." Finn responded.

Bo had jumped as Seth took his IPhone 6, Seth turning his attention to Finn.

"I know what you did and if you do that again, I'm gonna slash your throat while you're sleeping-" Seth threatened until Bo took his phone back, TJ giving him a smirk and Bo nodding.

"So Tiny I guess I should let you go didn't Finn say he had some morning wood to chop." Bo said, Seth yelling in rage and TJ clamping his hands over his mouth.

Bo and Amanda hung up, Bo seeing Ashley walk over.

"Why is TJ muffling my man's rageful yell?" Ashley asked.

"Oh no reason." TJ said before him and Bo took off howling with laughter.

Ashley looked to Seth, who's face was red.

"We messed up, driving her away!" Seth responded.

"The fuck are you talking about?" Ashley asked.

"You were the one who found them in bed last night." Seth responded.

"She chose her fucktoy, why should I care?" Ashley said.

On their way to the arena, Amanda saw a text from Dakota.

'_What kind of prank did TJ and Bo pull? Just found them hiding behind a production crate.'_

_'They went and agitated Seth.' _Amanda replied.

'_How? And don't say it involved Ashley.' _Dakota texted.

When Amanda explained it in a phone call, Dakota was trying not to laugh.

"I get it it's funny to get Seth riled up but at the same time if he spills it to the wrong person someone will get seriously hurt." Dakota said.

"They will. My head still hurts from the whiskey." Amanda responded.

"I've got them in my locker room, I'll go make them explain." Dakota said.

The two hung up and Dakota readied herself to hear whatever she would hear.


	3. Putting The Pieces Together

_**October 18th 2015…**_

_Get It On (Bang A Gong) by The Power Station as TJ saw Finn and Amanda dancing… and turned to Bo before recording it._

_"What are you doing that for?" Bo asked._

"_Sshh, you will ruin it." TJ whispered._

_Bo heard Self Control by Laura Branigan play, seeing Finn hold Amanda's left leg up to his right hip as their dancing turned more intimate… and TJ turned to Bo._

"_I think that's enough recording for you." Bo explained._

"_Hush my friend." TJ responded._

_Finn and Amanda smiled as he spun her around and she hung on… and True by Spandau Ballet playing after a few minutes, Amanda and Finn slow dancing as they held each other._

_"TJ, what are you trying to prove?!" Bo hissed._

"_You never know when you might need dirt." TJ responded before he stopped recording._

_"I bought a ticket to the world… but now I've come back again…" Amanda sang softly, TJ knowing that she was drunk… and watching Finn guide her to the elevator._

_"Ash will lose it if she sees that recording!" Bo replied._

"_Oh hush she wouldn't see it calm down." TJ said._

_But Bo knew that she would…_

**Present time**_**, October 19th 2015…**_

Hunter walked over, lightly rubbing Amanda's back as she was still hungover.

"Bad night, kiddo?" Hunter asked.

"I drank too much." Amanda responded, Hunter lightly hugging her before they heard _"You recorded them?! What's wrong with you, TJ?!" _and knew it was Dakota, which also grabbed Ashley's attention as she was in Seth's locker room. She just simply shrugged her shoulders and kept reading the sports magazine.

Finn rushed to where Amanda was as Hunter went to go see what was going on, Finn lightly rubbing Amanda's back.

"We're screwed!" Amanda replied as Hunter walked back.

"Yep especially if Ashley heard it." Hunter said.

Ready for her match, Amanda heard the door open and saw Terry.

"You're mad." Amanda replied.

"You are basically a daughter to me and I wouldn't want my daughter dancing like you were in that video." Terry said.

"I know you wouldn't but we were having fun, Bryan was the one who suggested that Finn and I go dancing and drinking." Amanda explained before she could stop herself, Terry wide eyed.

"Bryan suggested that?" Terry asked.

Amanda sheepishly nodded as Finn walked in, Terry turning to him.

"You listen to me mister, you be good to her or I'll break every bone in your body. And remember there isn't a single door or wall you can hide behind without me finding you." Terry said.

"I'll be good to her, Sir." Finn responded, him and Terry shaking hands and Terry and Amanda hugging before Terry left… and Finn closed the door, him and Amanda kissing.

"He's still scary." Amanda replied before she saw a pissed off text from John.

_'Mandy, what were you fucking thinking?!'_

_'Don't cuss at me, John! And I can tell you saw the video.' _Amanda replied before she got a text from Seth.

'_Ash may not give a fuck about the video but I do!' _

_'Being honest here, you and I stopped being friends a long time ago! So don't give any fucks, you didn't when you broke my damn shoulder blades!' _Amanda responded, startling Seth.

'_Well maybe you stop dancing like a slut with your fucktoy!'_

Amanda blocked his number as she and Finn kissed.

During her match against Sasha, Amanda took a stiff kick to the face… and was rendered unconscious as Finn and the ringside doctors checked on her.

And in the backstage area, Terry and Shawn were panicking… and Dakota reached them.

"What happened?" Dakota asked.

"Sasha kicked her in the face and rendered her unconscious." Terry explained as the three went to check on Amanda.

As Ashley had opened the door, she quickly closed it as medics rushed by.

"I want nothing to do with this shit." Ashley said before plugging her headphones in and started to listen to music loudly.

Seth left, reached the ambulance area and seeing Amanda being placed into it with Finn climbing in… and Seth turned to Terry, who saw worry in his eyes.

"What drama are they pulling off this time?" Seth asked.

"It's not drama…"

The two saw Sasha, who felt horrible and Terry hugged her.

"I kicked her the wrong way, I didn't mean it!" Sasha responded through her tears.

"It's okay it was an accident. My brother accidentally knocked me out with a bat when we had a storyline where we went our own ways." Terry replied.

Seth immediately grabbed his car keys and drove off once he reached the parking lot.

In the ER, Amanda was waking up and Finn lightly rubbed her head… and they kissed.

"I'm sorry I scared you." Amanda replied.

"It's not your fault. You are gonna need to take it easy though, you've got a concussion, Love." Finn responded before they heard footsteps and looked up.

"Ted?" Amanda replied as the older man walked in.

"Yep that's me." Ted responded.

The two hugged for a few seconds, Ted lightly rubbing her back and looking to Finn.

"Take good care of her when you both get back home, okay, young man?" Ted responded.

"I will, Sir." Finn replied before his phone rang and he answered it. "Is this about the segment scheduled for later? It's not gonna happen." He responded, Ashley growling.

"Really? You just can't leave early whenever you want to because you are the babyface of the company." Ashley said.

"I'm not sure about TNA but WWE does have a concussion protocol! So maybe you should look it up and think about how you've been behaving!" Finn responded before he hung up, holding Amanda.

"What happened with them?" Ted asked.

"The usual _"It's us or him!" _bullcrap they bring up when they don't want her near me." Finn explained.

Back in the locker room, Ashley rolled her eyes. "Jeez he makes it sound like I was the one that gave her that concussion, fucking prick."

"You didn't but you're not blameless in trying to pull Mandy away from Finn since you showed back up in her life. She doesn't even know why you really quit talking to her for a year, does she?"

Ashley turned around, seeing Dean and she knew what he was talking about.

"That's none of your business Ambrose." Ashley sneered.

"No but I actually see Mandy as a sister and I've never shoved her away like you have! You could've had her by your side but you _chose _not to and it left her feeling like she messed things up but she never did! You did and you lost her because of it!" Dean responded angrily before he left… and Ashley slammed the door.

She hated admitting it but she knew he was right.

Seth walked into the triage room at the ER, looking to Finn to show that he wasn't angry… and Finn turned to Amanda, who nodded slowly and her and Seth hugged for a few seconds.

"How's Sasha, she calmed down?" Amanda asked.

"Yeah Terry's been calming her down. You look like you've got a lot on your mind, what's wrong?" Seth replied.

"I just… I don't know why, I keep thinking back to when Ash cut off all communication with me from August of last year up until she turned up at the house two months ago." Amanda responded.

"Maybe she just needed time to recover from the abuse Kyle caused on her." Seth said.

"Maybe but… every time she glances at me, I see blame in her eyes." Amanda replied, Seth lightly hugging her.

And he knew she wasn't the only one who saw it.


	4. No Mending?

_**August 15th 2015…**_

_Finding the key under the mat in the predawn hours of the summer morning, Ashley unlocked the townhouse door… and saw Finn and Amanda asleep on the couch, Amanda in Finn's arms._

_She slammed the door, waking them up suddenly… and Amanda switching a lamplight on._

_"Ash? You scared us." Amanda replied._

_"It's not even 6 am yet, what's going on?" Finn asked._

_"I was under the assumption that my sister lived alone!" Ashley replied._

_"Well she doesn't and that's without any implications." Finn explained._

"_Last time I checked roommates don't sleep in each other's arms." Ashley said._

_"They do when they're up late watching Miami Vice." Amanda responded, moving her stiff neck._

"_Just admit you are together I wouldn't get mad, see?" Ashley said before putting on a cheerful face._

_"We'd be lying if we admitted that. Mandy has trouble sleeping at night after suffering those seizures." Finn explained as he helped Amanda up._

"_Whatever you say." Ashley responded before going to the kitchen._

_"I'm gonna go set up a hot bath so you'll stop aching." Finn whispered, kissing Amanda's forehead before going upstairs._

_"So… what's happened since last year?" Amanda asked._

"_Nothing exciting, had a lot on my mind." Ashley said._

_"Well I wish you had talked to me, it does help to have someone to vent to." Amanda responded, Ashley thinking that those were Finn's words._

"_Why are you talking like him?" Ashley asked. _

_"I guess I picked up on some habits. Finn's a good guy, Ash." Amanda replied._

_Once Amanda was upstairs and in the bathtub, Ashley rolled her eyes._

"_So since I've been replaced, game on." Ashley muttered._

_She left and didn't want to go back…_

**Present time**_**, October 20th 2015…**_

Amanda jolted upright, Finn getting her to lie back down and holding her.

"There was a little one crying for her…" Amanda responded, Finn lightly rubbing her back.

"It was just a dream Darlin'." Finn replied softly.

Amanda rested her head on his right shoulder and her right leg entwined with his, settling into sleep.

In the hallway, TJ backed away from the wall and turned to Bo.

"She found out!" TJ hissed.

"The fuck do you mean?!" Bo whispered.

"She knows that Ash gave Rhys up! Whether it's on a subconscious level or not, she knows!" TJ explained quietly, Bo turning wide eyed.

"We have to tell Ash." Bo said.

"Not if Mandy doesn't remember this later, she's concussed!" TJ responded.

"Do you seriously want to take that risk?" Bo asked.

"Could you two please keep it down?" Finn asked calmly, TJ and Bo's eyes widen in horror before they ran up the stairs to the hotel room, Ashley was in and banged loudly on the door, Seth answering.

"Where's Ash? We need to talk to her!" Bo responded, Seth looking confused.

"I thought she was with you two." Seth replied.

"No, no, no, we thought she was with you." TJ responded.

"Well where the fuck is she?" Bo asked, before TJ ran down to Amanda and Finn's room and banging loudly on the door.

Finn got up and opened it, TJ running in as Amanda hugged the pillow close to her.

"No Ash?" TJ asked.

"Nope. She didn't even show up at the hospital." Finn explained.

"I last saw her before she went to the airport and said she was going to the Performance Centre in Orlando. That was fuck knows how long ago." TJ responded.

When it was daylight and they reached Orlando, Finn kept Amanda upright as TJ turned to Bo.

"Concussions take a toll on people…" TJ replied.

"Well I told them not come but they insisted on coming." Bo responded.

Convincing Finn and Amanda to go home, Bo, TJ and Seth went looking for Ashley.

"We'll start at the centre and work our way from there." TJ said.

They searched the centre, finding Emma.

"No, I haven't seen her lately. Last time I saw her, she was really ticked off at Mandy." Emma explained.

"Do you have cameras?" TJ asked.

"I think our surveillance guy Marcus would know." Emma responded.

Once Marcus showed them the cameras, they saw Ashley vandalizing an NXT TakeOver Brooklyn poster that had Finn and Amanda on it.

"That kid has a lot of rage." TJ said.

"Hey Marcus, go and pause it when she tears the poster down?" Bo asked.

Marcus did so, zooming in and seeing _"Where were you?! You should've known instinctively!" _spray painted on the poster.

"Hang on, don't play it just yet." TJ said before squinting his eyes. "Behind the production crate." Before he tapped the screen, everyone seeing someone hiding behind there with a ski mask on.

"I'm calling the cops!" Marcus responded, doing so.

At the same time, Ashley had a tire iron in her hands and Ivy was barely able to move.

"Fuck you!" Ashley growled before she hit her again with the tire iron. "You fucking crazy bitch!"

"I just wanted to know… why? Why couldn't you have just had him arrested? He confessed it to me and it left me sickened, he would've never terrorized you again!" Ivy responded, feeling her life fading.

"If you want to know then why stalk?! Why did you kidnap me and drove me god knows where?!" Ashley demanded.

Ivy coughed up blood… and Ashley saw her go lifeless, Ashley dropping the tire iron and finding no pulse.

"Just for good measurement." Ashley said before grabbing Ivy's pistol from the passenger seat and shot her twice in the head.

At the townhouse after cleaning off, changing and burning her other clothes, Ashley knocked on the door… and Finn opened it, reluctantly letting Ashley in and closing the door.

"I know you are just excited to see me." Ashley responded sarcastically.

"Mandy's resting." Finn responded, Ashley shrugging her shoulders.

"Fine by me, I'll wait." Ashley said before sitting on the couch.

Finn went upstairs, checking on Amanda as she had his pillow over her head… and Finn lightly rubbing her sides.

"Doesn't take much to figure out that Ivy's dead. Good riddance to that psycho." Amanda responded, lowering the pillow.

"Not up to talking to Ashley?" Finn replied.

"Maybe she'll leave when she realizes that everyone needs space now and then." Amanda responded.

"I don't think she will, she's just sitting on the couch." Finn replied.

He helped her sit up to stretch her neck and massage her… and then they stood up, her left hand in his right one as they walked downstairs and seeing a note.

'_I get it now! You don't want a screwball like me in your life! I'll go away for a very long time now!' _

Amanda rolled her eyes before she crumpled the note and tossed it… and TJ let out a slight groan as it hit his nose.

"Sorry, TJ." Amanda replied as TJ closed the door, TJ picking up the paper and smoothing it out.

"Oh god fucking damn it!" TJ yelled before running out the house.

He found Ashley and pulled her off of the chair, Ashley dropping the noose.

"Are you that fucking selfish?!" TJ yelled.

"I'm fixing a fuckup that should have happened in 2011, when I overdosed!" Ashley yelled, TJ slapping her.

"Oh god's sake get a fucking grip!" TJ responded.

"Did Mandy even react?" Ashley asked.

"She's so jaded that she saw it as a cry for attention!" TJ replied.

"Well maybe I should let out a cry for attention! Maybe I'll just go confess to murdering Ivy! That might make Mandy happy!" Ashley shouted.

TJ dragged her upstairs, locking her in her room… and Ashley turning livid.

"You dirty bastard! I've killed once and I'll do it again!" Ashley yelled.

TJ went downstairs, looking to Bo.

"Don't let her out of this house or near a gun or blade!" TJ replied before he left.

And Bo thought back to a memory he didn't want to relive.


End file.
